Limited Time
by olivegirl2321
Summary: Zuko is dying. He's fallen ill with an ancient plague, and is resigned to his fate. Katara isn't. She will do anything to save him, including going on a journey to the Spirit Oasis with him to get the healing he needs. They fall for each other along the way, but is it too late? Post-War.


Pain.

Constant, White-hot, blinding pain.

That was all Prince Zuko ever felt, these days.

He was reluctant to call a healer. Partly because he was afraid of the diagnosis that he knew was coming, but also partly because he was unwilling to rely upon anyone else. He tried to hide it from the others. He didn't want to dampen the post-war good mood that everyone was in.

Inevitably, Katara noticed. She could tell he was constantly tense, and slept much more than usual. She knocked on his chamber door one evening, seeking answers.

"Zuko, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" It took all his effort to keep a nonchalant tone to his voice.

"I don't know.. you seem like you're more tense than usual. Maybe I should give you a healing session?"

"No." He hissed the word through gritted teeth. It came out more harshly than he had intended and Katara raised an eyebrow. She wasn't convinced that he was fine.

"Zuko. You can either let me help you or you can see a healer."

Zuko sighed. He was tired of fighting it. His resolve was crumbling as he looked into Katara's concerned blue eyes.

"Fine."

Katara took a blue, glowing hand and ran it over Zuko's chest. She frowned, feeling all the internal damage present.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And worry everyone? No. I don't need anyone's sympathy. I already know what's happening."

"I've never encountered this before. What exactly is happening, Zuko?"

"I have the Fire Virus. It was a plague that ran rampant in Sozin's time. It killed half the people after his attack on the Air Nation. People say that it was the spirits' way of avenging the airbenders' 'deaths. It's not common now, but it's pretty much a death sentence."

His voice broke on the last word. Katara looked up at him in horror, eyes filling with tears.

"No, you don't- You can't know that. It could be something else,"

"It's not, Katara. I'm dying."

She curled up into a ball on the floor and sobbed, not believing her ears. Zuko couldn't be dying, he was barely seventeen! People his age didn't just..die.

"We can go to the Spirit Oasis! Or we'll find a cure! You can't just… I won't let you!"

Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder. He thought it was strange. He was dying, and it was her that he was comforting. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Have you told Mai?" She choked out, not meeting his eye.

"Yeah. She couldn't handle it," He said, voice laced with bitterness. "She left."

"Oh, Zuko," she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I," He said, holding her for a long time.

…..

"Aang, I have to go to the North Pole. With Zuko."

"Why?" Aang narrowed his eyes. "Can I come?"

"No. It's trade negotiations. Really boring stuff."

Her tone told Aang that the topic was closed for discussion, and she wouldn't be changing her mind. He sighed. She had been unusually distant this past week, not really returning his kisses, preferring to be alone than with him. And she had been spending a lot of time with Zuko, whispering behind closed doors and acting secretive.

"Why can't I go?"

She sighed.

"I think we need some time apart, Aang."

It wasn't that she didn't love him. She did, but she was beginning to realize that her love was more friendly than romantic. She didn't blame him, it was just that their relationship had moved too quickly after the war. Some time apart would rekindle their flame, she reasoned.

"Why, Katara? How much time?" He asked desperately.

"I don't know, Aang. I'm just confused. It isn't really a good time right now."

"That's what you said after the invasion. When will the good time be, Katara? Will there ever be a good time for you?" His voice was both pleading and annoyed.

"I don't know, Aang. I'm leaving tomorrow. We'll talk once I get back."

Katara sighed. She hated lying, but Zuko made her promise not to tell anyone. He had agreed to go to the North Pole, but was very pessimistic about his illness. He doubted that Chief Arnook would give up some of his precious spirit water to heal the Fire Lord. Katara was praying that Arnook would be generous, and was planning on using all her power as an ambassador to sway his decision, if necessary.

She just hoped he would make it there in time.


End file.
